


Gnoll quest fanfic re-collection

by Durgal_Mortuis



Category: gnoll.quest
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durgal_Mortuis/pseuds/Durgal_Mortuis
Summary: you are not going to get much if you havent read the quest.





	Gnoll quest fanfic re-collection

Once again you cover the graves, the peaceful clearing will soon forget the massacre that took place as the birds sing once more and the stench of blood recedes. You gather your herbs and begin your trip back to the tribe, leaving the molk graveyard behind.

The path is clear and you should be able to follow it easily, but… you got distracted by some butterfly’s. Their dancing moves and acrobatic twirls mesmerize your senses. You have seen them since your childhood but it’s like this is the first time you’ve actually paid attention.  
You slowly drift around the woods, your thought soon replaced by the memories of what just happened.  
*crack*

The sound brings you to the present, you are not alone. You take cover behind a tree, “what now” you think to yourself. You sniff the air for clues, its close and it’s a familiar scent.  
Soon you spot the hiding offender. You crawl towards a quivering bush, your hands grip your spear with determination. Today has been a shit day and you don’t plan on dying now.

Withing the poorly hidden leafy hideaway you see Diana, she is shaking while she tightly grips her spear. She hasn’t notice you yet. You follow her gaze, she is intently watching one of the paths towards the tribe.  
A mischievous smile grows on you.

“What are you waiting for?”  
“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!”  
Diana jumps out and lands on her back, quickly crawling away but only getting two yards before hitting a tree. She left her spear in the bush.  
“N-nothing!”  
You frown at her, she is scared but in a fit of valor or pride she surprises you.  
“I…. I challenge you to a d-duel!”

You are confused, she believes you just killed a lot of molks so you cannot understand why she is doing this. You look at her spear and she soon panic’s realizing she is disarmed.  
“I don’t need that!” she tries to keep her cool under a nervous smile.  
“What about that of not beating up injured people” you quip at her.  
Her face contorts in all manner of pained expressions as she strains her brain for a excuse that will save her pride.  
“Yes, but… but you are armed!”  
“Diana, you cannot win if you ar- “ she screams before you can finish  
“SHUT UP! I’m not weak! I’m not you!”  
She rushes at you with only her fist and watery eyes.  
Using your spear as a sword you hit her on the top head as she approaches.  
*thonk*

She falls on her knees, her hands covering the place of impact and her ears laying flat against her fur, a few tears begin to sink into the dirt. You can hear her mumbling.  
Diana has been a pain in the ass but seeing her like this feels wrong, a sting of regret, probably badly spend sympathy for the girl who can only think of herself.  
You know you can’t make everyone happy, but you have to try. 

“uh, why don’t we have a rematch some other day, you are strong and …”  
More tears. You scratch the side of your head, awkwardly trying to find the words you don’t have.  
She is the one to break the silence.  
“FUCK YOU!!!”  
She lunges at your throat with her claws, her whole body following behind.  
In fear, you fall back and end on the floor, your spear falls out of reach as your arms take a hold over the attacker.

Both of you roll through the undergrowth. The scuffle is quick, and you emerge victorious, pining her under your weight. You stand above Diana face to face, her eyes red due to her crying and her caramel colored fur stained with dirt and sweat.

Your heart still pumps strong, the adrenalin in your veins makes you shaky, you take deep breaths trying to clear your thoughts.  
You want to be mad, you want to be angry, but there is a part of your brain nagging at you. You look at her with an annoyed face while she tries to avert her eyes.  
This situation feels familiar. Wait a minute, that smell… oh no.  
Your body starts burning from the inside and your pulse grows stronger until you can feel each heartbeat inside your skull, thinking starts to become harder. Why did this had to happen?  
"N-next time I will win and show you your p-p-place."  
What?  
“What?”

You look at Diana, your confusion is palpable. Even when she is pinned under you, even when she has lost twice to you in the last minutes, even when its just the two of you alone.  
She still holds to that pride of hers like some kind of lifeguard. 

Your frustration reaches a tipping point, the anguish strangles your insides and your judgment gets clouded by vexation and the entrancing musk. You feel warm as you snuggle to Diana’s neck, the velvety fur caresses you to the rhythmic noise of your tail wagging and hitting some nearby weeds. The scent is enough to get drunk on.

“HYENUS! What do you think …mmmmm”  
Her voice is cut by a faint moan, her eyes begin to dart nervously trying to make sure you are not seen but her own arousal takes all her energy away as she squirms under you. Soon both of you find yourself undress under, the cover of your affectionate nips and licks.

Your member rest on her belly, the heat of rutting has become unbearable and soon you settle over her and line up with her cunt, driving your dick in with a smooth smack that leaves only a few specks of blood in your fur. Her heat and tightness brew a new focus, you salivate in the anticipation of tasting your prey. Her squeals and tugs only heightening the grip of her flesh, so much that it threatens to bring you to over the edge. 

You choke the urge by nibbling on her neck, extracting a few moans from Diana in the process. In a frenzy you begin to pound her flat against the ground, in between ragged breaths and moans she squeezes a few words.  
“Hyenus. Don’t. Stop.”

She tries to look angry, but the mask of her huffy face has long been torn by her own moans of ecstasy. And her words, the words are lost in the haste of your matting, the slapping sound of flesh reverberates in your head, the ever-increasing pressure of your mast drives you to your edge and you begin to excessively pant. Diana senses your incoming release and tries to mutter up some strength to protest.  
“Not, insid-YIIIP!!!” 

She howls, with one final smash that reaches her very core you release, painting her insides a cream color. She goes limp as you fill her up, you flop onto her in your exhausted rutting bliss.  
The blur of animalistic desire begins to dissipate from your thoughts, letting you think clearly.

You look down on Diana, her gaze is lost on the branches above. She has simply resigned to her fate. A deep feeling of shame swells from you heart until it chokes you. Losing control, taking advantage of a fellow clan member, this is not you.  
“I…I’m so sorr-“  
“It doesn’t matter, I lost” she interrupts you, her mouth keeps moving, trying to squeeze some more words out but her angst takes away her breath.

You act on instinct, a poor choice considering what had just happened, but the guilt was stronger. You loop your arms around her back, and you sit up leaving her sitting on your lap, your member still deep in her womanhood.  
Your hand reaches to one of her ears, gently stroking the edge and her body trembles in response. You wail softly to her, planting kisses on her body.  
She whines, her eyes trying to avert your gaze, her shell was cracking.  
“What are you… more.”  
You continue your loving assault, she takes the lead by beginning to ride your cock. In a kiss your tongues intertwine, the heat rises again. She presses her body against your, you help by drawing one of your arms to her rump. Adding your strength to each trust.  
Your other hand begins to fondle with the inside of her velvety ears. Your skill rewarded squeals of joy. Amongst your breaths and the pressing of her tits in your face you can catch glimpses of Diana’s face, a gentle smile and some lovely eyes, her expression freezes in surprise of your peeks. But her movements don’t stop.  
You pull her in for a hungry, tongue-filled kiss, you trust yourself again, finally sending you over the edge again and Diana’s cries of pleasure mimic your own as you cum together. 

You remain still, catching your breath, afraid that moving will ruin the moment. You drench in the sensations around you until Diana pulls you back to reality.  
“It’s not fair.” A sad undertone in her voice, you don’t truly understand what she is taking about.  
“…Sorry.” You nuzzle to her in a attempt to apologize for your actions.  
Her soft sobbing accompanies an attempt at pulling you closer, but her arms no longer hold any strength. She content’s herself with resting on you. Her tears begin to flow once again, and a moist sensation grows on your shoulder.  
“It’s not your fault.”  
You remain placed like that until her sobbing stopped, petting her head and getting drunk on her sweet smell.

-[Bonus]- <(ºwº)>  
You are Diana.

Everything happened in a blur, when the shaman announced that Hyenus was going to perform the ritual you were incredulous, but then the clan started to get excited and I guess it rub on.  
Then it happened, and then it got worse. He rushed to Daiztsa but the idiot failed to escape.  
You were mad that he went for her, you were expecting him to be punished, to go back to be the weakest member, things would go back to normal.  
Then they wanted to kill him, then the wolfs, you were so angry you wanted to kill him yourself, thankfully Rika stopped you.  
But now… he is gone.

You stand in the night observing Hyenus leave, he is but a speck in the dark sky. You are surrounded by the shouts of your friends and family, arguing about something you don’t care about.  
You retreat to the comfort of your hut, rolling into a ball within your bed of pelts, only to be tormented by questions.  
Why didn’t he just obey Gnolrek?  
Why did he control the wolfs?  
Why did he choose to go for Daiztsa?  
…  
Why did he leave you behind?


End file.
